Nicolae Bartholy/Walkthrough
This is the walkthrough in Nicolae's route. Walkthrough Here are the walkthroughs in the first season. Their reasons of changing the English language from Italian, Spanish, Portuguese and French because the English language of the game had horrible grammars during the player's narration and its dubbing. I made some description or remarks in parenthesis on the chosen answers due to the horrible grammars within the game. Note: The parenthesis which are my comments and remarks in all Is it Love? main games are not spoilers. Season 1 Chapter One * I get up again. * I don't understand. (Upon describing Viktor Bartholy in its near-shadow appearance while he pursues her on her dream) * I defend myself. * I trust my instincts. * I leave the curtains open. * I stay upstairs. * It's a coincidence. * I must be still dreaming. * I let myself go. (She sensed that the man behind her is none other than Nicolae who finally took care of her on his room) * I continue to let myself go. (She had felt on his care unaware of Nicolae's presence) * I turn around. * I'm dumbfounded. * I don't look down. (Upon encountering Drogo) * I put him in his place. * I don't let myself be pushed around. *I go back to bed. *I get up. *It's possible. *Dream on! *I try and find out. *I don't say anything. (When Lorie showed up in a grin) *I let her do it. *I make a deal with her. *It's stressful. *He's... very beautiful. (Complimenting on Nicolae's appearance) *I tell her what's worrying me. *Awesome! *I'm enthusiastic. *Talk about Drogo. (As she prefers Peter than Drogo in terms of personality particularly when she thought about Nicolae) *I specify. (When she explains to Sarah about the dreams she had encountered) *Ludwig was unique. (After she mentions about Ludwig Eberwald for his uniqueness) *She's hiding something from me. *She would understand too quickly. *He's not my type. (When she and Sarah describe about Sebastian Jones and his sexiness) *I raise my hand. *I have some doubts. *I refrain from giggling. (After Sebastian smiles to them for his discussions) *Put things into perspective. *Be surprised. (As Nicolae showed up on her room when Lorie had already left) *I address the subject. *I feel reassured. *Another mystery. *Force things. *I know him. (As she recognizes Nicolae on one of her dreams) *I'm spellbound. (Due to Nicolae's whistling performance) *I'm annoyed. (Realizing how annoying Ludwig is when he encounters his rival Nicolae as a street magician on one of her dreams) *At least a good hour? *I nod. *I'm able to keep calm. *I don't crack. *I was right. *It's not the only one. (As she meets up with Sarah at the university) *I call out to the professor. (She decides to call Sebastian) *I don't hesitate. *I'm troubled. *I believe it. (Due to Sebastian's discussions) *Tell him about my visit to his room. *How embarrassing! *I move forward. *I analyze the situation. *Why not? *I slap him. (She slaps Drogo for his mockery) *What is he after? *Can he read my thoughts? (Noticing one of Nicolae's ability to read minds) *Be up front. Chapter Two *Daydream. *Question him. *Push him to explain. *I go closer to him. *I edge back. *I grab his hand. *A gift? *This gift would explain everything. (As Nicolae reveals to her being a medium) *He knows! *It's magnificent. (After she enters one of her dreams) *Impossible. (When Nicolae formally greets her) *I get all excited. (As Nicolae gave her the gold locket) *Give in. *Truly! *Find answers. *I lick my lips. *It's not like me. *Think it over. *I'd hate it myself. *Tone it down. (When Sarah was angrily suspicious between the two Nicolaes in either the player's dream or the present) *Own up to it. *Change the subject. *It's not so far off. *Be honest with Sarah. *I don't think of it. *I can't wait. (Knowing their class is from Sebastian who now discusses about wicked witches from the Wizard of Oz ) *Laugh too! *Thank God for that! (As Sebastian discusses about vampires) *Stare back at him. *Joke. *Go for it. *Question him. *Go ahead. *It intrigues me. (As Sebastian wanted to help her deal about her dreams) *Accept. (Due to Sebastian wanted to call him by his real name) *I'm sure is that! *Hesitate. (As Sebastian was asking her who is the man behind her dreams) *Say something. *Pretty gloomy prospect. *To go in. (Upon learning that the thief is in the manor to ransack her room but it turns out to be Lorie) *Keep calm. *A bottle of perfume? *That would explain everything. (Reminding her about Sebastian's discussions and vampires dislike mirrors which is why Lorie broke her mirror) *Stay calm. *Which worries me. *This kid is nuts! *Make fun of him. (As Drogo showed up to defend Lorie) *Thank God for that! (When Nicolae finally gets home at their manor) *Tell him everything. *It's too easy! *Don't give in. (As she talked to Nicolae about Lorie) *It's incredible. *I'm not really convinced. *Question him. *Keep a straight face. *Say the word. *Insist. (After Nicolae explains to her about his past life until she asks him about his rival Ludwig) *I rather know. *I stroke her. (As she strokes her pet owl) *It's soothing. *He sees the glory! (While on her dream, she thought about Ludwig's success) *He's a genius. (As Ludwig successfully crafts a medicine for rare diseases while admiring his knowledge of science) *Reply. *To go get a drink of water. *I had dreams again... *Makes me jealous! *I'm not afraid... *I can't believe it. (As Nicolae knows about Ludwig's invitation to her at the ball) *It sparks my curiosity. *I don't know... *It's exciting! *It would be accepting my feelings. (Noticing of Nicolae's admiration to her and his own quest for the truth) *It's incredible! (As Nicolae reveals that he can manipulate people's minds after his transformation as a vampire) *I'm flattered. *I want to try! *That's what I want. *I trust him. *I believe in ghosts. *I want to help him! *If only I had known. *I had a play along. *I'm so excited! *I fly. *Focus on his voice. *Believe him. (Upon her explanation that the shadow was Nicolae's adopted father Viktor as he informs her not to be afraid while under his hypnosis) *I have a bad feeling. (As her current dream skips to where Nicolae takes her to his wealthy home of Romanian nobles) *I feel desperate. *Hesitate. *Observe him. *Hold his gaze. *It's strange. *Question him. *That's what I felt in my dream. *What a fool! *It's terrible. (After Nicolae recognizes it was his rival Ludwig who killed his fiancee) *I'd like to know more. *Listen. (Finally listens Nicolae's warning about Viktor and giving advices about his adopted siblings) *I'm just imagining things. *It's scary. *I'm surprised. (When Nicolae is able to read her mind by getting his poker) *Question him. *I look forward to it! *What if I tried to contact them? *It makes me feel good. *Go to meet him. (As she encounters Sebastian before the class) *He's right. (As Sebastian reveals to her that she was traveling from the land of the dead to the living) *Tell him about my dreams? (Finally asked Sebastian about her dreams) *Pity! (Just as Sarah showed up to butt in) *Stay vague. *Poor thing! *Good idea! *What an idiot! *I'm not scared! *Coloring? *She's teasing me. *She's going too far! *Let him have it. *I hope it's Peter. (Knowing that Peter informs Nicolae about her tensions between Lorie and Drogo) *We are the same. (Nicolae happily amuses her due to her strong resemblance to his late fiancee as he explains to her about her fiancee) *Hide my panic. (Trying to hide her anxiety) *It changes everything. *I'm going to try. (After Nicolae begs her to help him to find the murderer behind his fiancee's killing) *This is too good to be true! (Realizing that Nicolae begins to kiss her despite she was her employer but he immediately leaves because of the forbidden relationship he had imposed until she asked her pet owl if she was falling in love with him) Chapter Three * Relax. * Does he feel something about me? (Noticing of how Nicolae feels about her when he almost kissed her) * Too often. * It makes me wonder. *Insist. *I wasn't clear enough. *It's crazy. (She noticed about the forbidden relationship between a vampire and a witch) *Bingo. (As Sarah reveals she's with the other female students on Sebastian's class) *Oh no! (When Sebastian reveals he will discuss about the people's need to protect themselves from vampires) *To come to college. *Could be. *Because of the witches. (As Sarah was stirred on Sebastian's discussions about shamans and witches) *It's day job. *Answer back. (Knowing that Lorie was ordering her around to play with her) *I question her. *Pretty creepy... (Seeing her unusual behavior) *Flatter her. *It's soothing. *I ignore him. *It seems pretty lively. *I hurry. *It's normal. (As she and Sarah meet in town) *Pineapple. *It'strange. *Make a compliment. *It's not a coincidence. *And the Bartholys too! *Too bad. *It's not very effective. *It's incredible! (Knowing it was a surprise dinner) *A kind of safe? *Nothing happens. *Shit! (As the chest is broken after she dropped it on the ground) *Love letters? (Revealed to be love letters from 1895 inside of the chest) *I would have liked to know her. *It's so romantic. *That's crazy! *Magic. *Head straight to my room. *No way! *Go to bed. *What an outfit! (While looking at Nicolae's formal appearance) *I'm enthusiastic. (As she picks the Ace of Hearts) *I'm glued to the spot! (As Nicolae explains about the meaning of the Ace of Hearts) *I love it. (As both waltzes in during ballroom dance) *I feel happy. *Very distinctly. *I go pale. (When Nicolae came to see her on her room) *Why not! *Believe him. *Snap out of it. *Should I tell him? (As Nicolae reveals about her dream and the Ace of Hearts) *But I dread the moment. *Another secret? *I do it for him. *It hurts me. *Facinating! *Laugh. *Follow his advice. *My name? (It zooms where Nicolae breaks his engagement to his fiancee at the university park within the player's dream) *I'm flabbergasted! *I'm mad with rage. *His fear. *It's horrible! (As she stomps away angrily from Nicolae after breaking his engagement to her) *It's in my eyes. *I don't understand. (When Ludwig comforts her after the break up) *He's mistaken. (Noticing that Ludwig was completely jealous about Nicolae) *Hesitate. *I feel discouraged. (As she tells Nicolae about the dream she was having today) *Apologize. (After lashing Nicolae out because he was confused between her and his late fiancee due to their same appearances alike) *I'm sure of it. (Upon knowing that she went to Ludwig for comfort) *It's her. (Realizing that Nicolae talks to the player reminds him of his late fiancee) *It's exciting. (Seeing that Nicolae is getting close to her) *S*it! (Sensing that Lorie showed up at her room and interrupts their romantic moment which annoys Nicolae from her presence) *Doubt it. *Let her decide. *It was obvious. *I ask. *Question her. *It's funny. *Compliment her. (Be compliment on her unusual dress sense) *I'm happy. (Noticing Nicolae's presence at the university) *It's what it symbolizes. *I'm jealous. (Knowing that all the girls from the university are attracted to him) *It's going to have a change. *I tell him. *He's hiding something from me. *Nicolae has a good memory. *It's Nicolae. *They hate each other. (Due to the hatred of the two families) *I want to understand. *I wait a little. *A photo. *That's so wild! *I'm happy. *She really means it... *Don't say anything. *I'm imagining things. *Insist. *I'm imagining things. (She said twice about the same word) *Wouldn't you know it! *I'm touched. *The little chest? (This is due to Nicolae's ability to read minds) *Like in reality. *I musn't spare him. *I'm a little stressed. *It's nice. *Persist. *He looks confident. *Breaking my heart. *I want to cry. *To be continued... *Not so sure. *Compliment him. *Measure my words. *Insist. *What are his methods? (After Peter informs her about Viktor while he explains to her about him) *It's not inevitable. *They don't like each other. *Make her wait. *It's justified. *I won't manage. *Be honest. *Play it straight. *I feel a little ashamed. *A bit of a pig. (After Lorie hears both her and Peter's conversation about Sarah) *I can't believe it. *That's crazy. (As Peter tells her about the past conflict between the Bartholys and the Osbornes) *I prefer that. *I'm not focused. *Say yes. *I ask her to repeat. *Shut her up. Chapter Four *Read a little. *It's supernatural. *I've been here before. *They seem to be moving. *I wonder. *It makes sense. (As she sees Nicolae writing a letter to his father) *I hope so! *Yes... *Letters? *Inexplicable. *Be more specific. *Enjoy it. *Tell him. *Insist. *I don't believe it. (After hearing about Ludwig's revenge on him) *Just to be sure... *I knock. *I divert his attention. (As Peter sees her) *Peter's right. *He's lying. *A romantic. (As she thought about Nicolae's fiancee) *I'm disappointed. *Talk about his current girlfriend. Category:Walkthrough